Universal Studios Perth
Universal Studios Perth is a theme park located in Perth, Australia. It is owned and operated by Village Roadshow Theme Parks (under licences from NBCUniversal). Areas Hollywood/San Francisco Attractions *'Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem' - a simulator ride based on the Despicable Me franchise. Theme: ''Despicable Me''. *'E.T Adventure' - a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial.'' *Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster Shops *That's a Rap! Gift Shop *Super Silly Stuff *E.T's Toy Shop Parades *Hollywood Dreams Parade Restaurants *Monster Café *Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Woody Woodpecker, Winnie Woodpecker *E.T. New York Attractions * Disaster! Studios * Twister: Ride Out! Store * Disaster! Props Adventure World Attractions * Jurassic Park: The Ride * JAWS: The Ride * WaterWorld Spectacular * Legend of KONG * Revenge of the Mummy Stores * Jurassic Fossils * Amity Gift Shop Meet'n'Greet Attractions * Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park Sci-Fi City Attractions *Transformers: The Ride *Back to the Future: The Ride *Men in Black: Alien Attack *Doctor Who 4D Adventure *BattleStar Galactica Coaster Shops *Transformer Gear *Back to the Shop *BattleStar HQ *Doctor Who Booth Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Optimus Prime,Bumble Bee,Megatron *Doc Brown *The Eighth Doctor Universal Preschool Wonderland 123 Sesame Street Attractions *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase Race *Elmo's Bubble Bubble *Count's Splash Castle *1-2-3 Smile With Me! *Monster-Go-Round *Bert & Ernie's Great Adventure! Shops *Abby's Treasures Restaurants *Rosita's *Hooper's Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Elmo,Big Bird,Abby Cabby,Cookie Monster, Oscar, Murray Monster, Bert, Ernie, Zoe, Rosita Seuss Landing Attractions *The Cat in the Hat *Grinch Coaster *Lorax 4D *Sky in the High Sneecth Trolley *One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish *Oh The Stories You'll Hear! Shops *Cat's Hats and Things *Mulberry Street Restaurants *Green Eggs and Ham Cafe *Circus Mcgurkus Meet'n'Greet Attractions *The Cat in the Hat, Thing 1 and 2 *Mr. Grinch *The Lorax *Sam I Am, The Guy who doesn't Like Green Eggs and Ham Bear Country TBA GirlZone Attractions *Hello Kitty's Ferris Wheel *GirlZone Fun Swing *Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party *Monsters High Pep Rally *The Winx Club Magical Celebration! Shops *GirlZone Store *Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection *My Little Pony Store *Barbie's Shopping Mall *TBA Restaurants *Hello Kitty Cuisine *TBA Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Hello Kitty *TBA DreamWorks Kingdom Far,Far Away Attractions *Shrek 4D *Puss in Boots Adventure *Donkey Live! *Shrek-A-Go Round *Gingy's House Shop *Shrek Ye Shoppe Restaurants *Donkey's Waffles Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Shrek,Fiona Madagascar Attractions *Madagascar: A Crate Adventure *Madagascar Trails *Mada-o-round *I Like to Move It! Move It! *Gloria's Bumper Boats *Marty's Crazy Cars Shops *Madagascar Crates Restaurants *Marty's Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Alex the Lion,Marty the Zebra,Gloria the Hippo, King Julian Tooniversal Studio Snoopy Attractions *Flying Beagles *Snoopy's Grand Adventure *The Red Baron *Peppermint Patty's Water Rapids *Lucy's Swan Boats Shops *Snoopy's Doghouse Restaurants *Chef Snoopy's *Backlot Café Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Snoopy, Charlie Brown, Lucy and Linus Bikini Bottom: Home of SpongeBob SqaurePants Attractions *Rock Bottom *Spongebob's Submarine Voyage *Atlantis Bus Tours *Firey Fist of Doom *Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride *Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs' House Shops *Spongebob Storepants Restaurants *The Krusty Krab *Weenie Hut Jr's Baby Care *Weenie Hut General Meet'n' Greet Attractions *Spongebob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tencleus, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Bikini Bottomiess Springfield Attractions *The Simpsons Ride *Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Hurl *Itchy and Scratchy the Ride *Krusty's Magical Journey Through his Mouth Shops *Kwik-E-Mart Restaurants *Krusty Burger *Moe's *The Frying Dutchman *Lisa's TeeHouse of Horror Meet'n'Greet Attractions *Homer,Bart,Lisa,Marge,Krusty,Slideshow Bob Baby Care * Maggie's Daycare Nintendoland Attractions *Mario Kart: The Ride *Zelda Coaster *Game & Watch Octopus Dance *Donkey Kong Mine Train *Flying Pikachu *Rainbow Road Shops *Toadsworth's Goods *Gotta Bum Em! All Restaurants *PokeCafé *Yoshi's Fruit Cart Meet'n' Greet Attractions *Mario,Luigi,Princess Peach,Bowser *Link, Zelda *Pikachu, Ash, Sarina, Clemount, Bonnie Events Christmas at Universal Studios Australia TBA! Halloween Horror Nights TBA! CityWalk Sydney TBA! See also Universal Studios Gold Coast, an Universal theme park also at Australia.Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Australia Category:Universal theme park fanon